Heaven Can Wait
by Luna Brandybuck
Summary: Two friends find comfort in each other when they are lost. A oneshot containing slash and Sassy Sam/Castiel , and rated M for explicit sex scenes and some language. Takes place in the middle of a slightly AU season six.


**"Heaven Can Wait"**

**Summary: Two friends find comfort in each other when they are lost. A oneshot containing slash and Sassy (Sam/Castiel), and rated M for explicit sex scenes and some language. Takes place in the middle of a slightly AU season six.**

**A/N: ****As always, I don't own the characters, etc.**** I hope you'll enjoy! Without further ado:**

Sam sat in bed for what seemed like an eternity. He looked around the room for anything to occupy his time. He had spent the last five hours channel surfing on the outdated motel TV set, throwing the remote against the wall and shouting a string of obscenities when the TV screen turned black and white fuzz. He found a radio set on the bedside table and adjusted the frequency knob until he found an audible station playing a song he'd heard all too many times on the radio before.

_Things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you_-

The song cut off abruptly. After a moment of static, a man's voice played: "We interrupt your listening for a weather announcement. All along the east coast, there are reports of massive hurricanes and winds upwards of 50 miles per hour. We advise that everyone stay indoors, and if possible, go into your basement or other tornado-safe shelter." Sam clicked the 'off' button on the radio.

Just then, a tree branch crashed to the ground outside Sam's window and he could hear the wind howling outside. Even though Dean and he had managed to stop the apocalypse, storms were still rampant. _It's just another storm,_ Sam told himself, but he knew better. It was anarchy up in heaven, and the angels were fighting all the time, sometimes even on earth. This was one of those times. Sometimes Sam wondered about Cas. Cas was the angel on his shoulder, always looking out for him and Dean, but lately, he hadn't seen much of him. Actually, he hadn't seen Dean much either.

Ever since Dean suspected that something was wrong with Sam, they would find a job, then Dean would leave him in the motel for days until he had killed whatever it was that they were supposed to be hunting. This time, they - or rather, Dean with Sam locked in a motel - had gone to a college town near Boston where three girls had committed suicide in a week without any prior signs. Dean had been gone for two days, thirteen hours, and forty-seven minutes so far. It wasn't like Sam missed Dean, far from it. He was just bored out of his mind. He was meant to hunt, not be locked up in a motel room while Dean, Bobby, Samuel, and every other hunter out there was hunting. Of course, Dean, being the protective older brother he was, didn't want Sam to hunt because he thought something was wrong with him. Sam couldn't deny it. Ever since he came back from hell, he felt different, like he was missing part of himself. Still, he didn't feel like that was grounds to lock him up.

Once again Sam tried to find entertainment. He opened a can of cheap beer from the mini fridge and tried to see how fast he could down it. Numerous tries and a pile of crushed beer cans later, he had a new record of 13.6 seconds. For a while, he just sat in the slat-backed chair with his feet propped up on the poor excuse for a dining table, counting the speckles and stains on the ceiling. Sam lay down on the bed to sleep, but just like every other night, he couldn't. After a while, he grabbed his phone and scrolled through the contacts. It occurred to him that he barely knew anyone, and that he had no one to talk to honestly about his problems. Dean obviously wasn't an option, and Bobby had sided with Dean too. Samuel was his grandfather, but he barely knew the man. Everyone from his old life was long gone, and the few other names in his phone were women that he had been hooking up with over that past couple of months while Dean was out. The only other contact he had was Cas. Sam smiled to himself, and whether it was the alcohol or the sheer lack of sleep for over a year, he decided to dial. Just when Sam thought it would go to voicemail, he heard a click.

"Hello Sam," said the voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey Cas," Sam replied. "I was wondering if you could pop down to Earth for a little while."

"Certainly," Castiel answered, both on the phone and from the doorway of the motel.

"Cas," Sam cried out, startled. Even though the angel appeared right when he was called or not at all, Sam was still surprised every time.

"It's nice to see you too, Sam," the angel replied, slightly irritated as he turned off his phone.

"No, you just surprised me, that's all. I'm glad you could make it. Here, sit down," Sam gestured towards the chair across from himself.

"Why did you call me? Castiel asked, though he remained standing.

"I don't really know. I was looking through my contacts to see who I knew, but I realized that I don't have anyone to talk to but you."

"Sam, I'm truly sorry that your brother is ignoring you and you don't feel like yourself, but you do realize I'm I the middle of a civil war, don't you?"

_Of course,_ Sam thought to himself _. Leave it to Cas to pull the 'you're barely worth my time' card._ "So why did you come here in the first place? You obviously had good reason to, otherwise you wouldn't have."

The angel gave a small smile and finally sat down, but remained silent for nearly a minute before he answered Sam.

"Sometimes Sam," he began. "Sometimes I look at you and see myself. A man who doesn't know what to do. One who doesn't know what he should stand for. One who doesn't know if he should do what his brothers say, or if he should stand up for himself. Sometimes I think you were right to pick your battles. All this fighting up in heaven is wearing me down, Sam. Your commitment to your brother is astounding. Even after he's left you tethered to a leash, you still stay with him when he sets you free. Perhaps I should have more faith in my brothers as you do in yours."

"No," Sam replied firmly. "You should stand up for what you believe in. Rafael is wrong, okay? You're doing the right thing. I'm the one who's wrong. I shouldn't be letting Dean drag me around like a dog, even if something is wrong with me."

Castiel remained silent.

"No, don't listen to me," Sam continued, walking over to the queen-sized bed and throwing himself backwards on it, resulting in a loud thud. "I'm fucked up. I don't know what's right and what's wrong anymore. Cas, I let my own brother turn into a vampire. What's wrong with me?"

Cas walked over to Sam and sat beside him on the bed. "I don't know what's wrong with you. But Sam, I know exactly how you feel. Everyone thinks that we angels are perfect, that we have no doubts. You and your brother know better. To be honest, sometimes I don't think I'm any better than a human when it comes to making decisions."

Normally this sort of disguised insult towards humans would have bothered Sam, but he was too worn out to notice. He sat up and looked Castiel in the eye. "Like now, you mean?"

"Exactly like now. Sam, I'm lost, just as you are."

Without warning, Sam leaned in and kissed the angel. At first, Castiel tried to pull away, startled, but Sam had grabbed ahold of the back of his neck, so he went with it.

After a moment's pause inches away from the angel's face, Sam pulled back. "I'm so sorry Cas," he said, averting his eyes. "I shouldn't have; I don't know what got into my head. I just feel so lonely sometimes, and you were sitting here. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Castiel said before he kissed Sam back.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise before he closed them and gave into the kiss. He parted his lips to invite Cas in, their tongues clashing. Sam began to feel his heartbeat increase and pulled away to catch a breath. He looked at the angel in front of him and noticed a thin layer of sweat covering his entire face, and presumably the rest of his body as well.

"Cas, are we going-"

"Yes," was all Castiel had time to respond before his lips met with those of his friend again.

Castiel began to map out Sam's mouth with his tongue while Sam hurriedly pushed off the angel's trench coat. Castiel repositioned his mouth and Sam let out a small whimper at the loss of contact which was replaced by a moan when the angel started to suck and nip on his ear. Castiel ran his hands through Sam's long chestnut colored hair and Sam continued to undress Cas, trying to get his necktie undone. Sensing his friend's struggle, Castiel took a moment to stop caressing Sam's ear with his tongue and mouth and undo his tie. Sam saw this as the perfect opportunity to return the favor and playfully pushed Castiel down in order to straddle his hips. He began placing kisses along Castiel's neck and chest, as the angel had removed his tie and was now hastily unbuttoning his shirt.

Castiel placed his hands on Sam's chest. "Need...to get...you...undre-ughnh!" he panted in between ragged breaths, moaning as Sam began to suck on his nipple. Sam chuckled at the sounds the angel was making, and the vibrations from Sam's laugh against his skin filled Cas with desire. The angel pushed against Sam's still-clothed chest in order to gain the upper hand. Castiel shifted his weight in order to be atop Sam. He could feel his own penis trembling with need as it rubbed against his friend's equally hard member. Sam groaned at the intense sensation of the angel's cock rubbing his own and tried to eliminate the layers of clothing between them.

"No," said a shirtless Castiel in a rough voice, pinning Sam's wrists above his head. "We're both going to be completely unclothed."

Sam smiled to himself. He enjoyed letting Cas be in control of what he did, and he didn't realize Cas was so aggressive in bed. He couldn't help but wonder if he had had sex before now as the angel pushed off his jacket and unbuttoned his plaid shirt. _Surely he must have,_ Sam thought, _angels must have sex in heaven. What's heaven without a little bit of sexytime?_ Before Sam had any more time to think about Castiel's sex life, he realized that Cas had already unzipped his jeans and pulled down his boxers and began licking the insides of his thighs.

"Cas, please," he begged.

"Please what?" the angel asked in a singsong voice.

"Please just-yes, that, Cas please," Sam moaned as Castiel began to lick along the underside of his cock. Soon the angel had swallowed his length whole and was vigorously sucking while caressing his testicles with one hand.

"Oh God Cas, that feels amazing," Sam said, panting. "I'm almost there."

Still sucking on his dick, Cas shifted his hand from Sam's ballsack to the ring of muscle around his anus and stuck a finger in, rubbing at Sam's prostate.

It was too much for him to handle, and with a shout, Sam came into Castiel's mouth and the angel swallowed his friend's seed.

Cas wiped the remains of Sam's cum away from his mouth with the back of his hand and quickly unzipped his trousers and pulled down his boxer briefs to free his own desperate cock. He continued to massage the inside of Sam's passage, occasionally adding an additional finger while reaching for the conveniently located bottle of lotion on the bedside table. He quickly rubbed some onto his own hard member and then took his fingers out of Sam in order to lube his passage as well. Sam whimpered at the loss of the angel's fingers inside him but became content again when Cas began to lube his insides. Without warning, Castiel slammed into Sam,

causing him to cry out in pain.

"Shhh, it's okay," Castiel reassured Sam, planting kisses along his neck and shoulders in tune with his thrusts. After a minute more, Cas felt himself getting ready to climax and shot his seed deep into Sam, crying out his friend's name as he came.

"Wow," Sam said, collapsing on the bed.

"Wow indeed," Castiel responded after a minute, standing up and pulling his pants up from around his ankles.

"Did we just-"

"Yeah, we did."

"Let's just not-"

"Of course not."

Sam sat up to see Castiel buttoning his shirt and collecting the rest of his clothing.

"Are you leaving already?"

"Yes, I really should be returning back to heaven."

"Right, the whole 'anarchy in heaven' thing."

"Exactly. Goodbye Sam."

"G'bye Cas," Sam replied, showing his friend to the door.

Castiel exited the cheap motel room and examined his surroundings. He walked over to a small roofed area that housed several vending machines. He grabbed a crumpled up bill from his pocket and pressed the button for a root beer. He grabbed his drink from the slot at the bottom and leaned up against the wall, drinking and thinking. It certainly didn't taste like the beers that Dean had made him try earlier, but he made a mental note to think about that later. Right now, he couldn't believe that he finally had sex with Sam Winchester. Castiel smiled to himself as he downed the rest of his root beer and began walking. Next stop, Everywhere. Heaven could wait.

**A/N:**** The lyrics in the beginning are, of course, none other than Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream, _which again, I don't own. ****Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I'd really appreciated reviews, especially ones with constructive criticism. Thanks for reading and reviewing; and have a fabulous day! :)**


End file.
